elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Control of underground passage level 50
Juere's Impertinence (appearing as Control of Underground Passage Lv 50 in the English version) is a quest given by the soldier in Elona+. Your task is to clear out the Juere forces in special map called the Underground Passage. From: <Orville> the soldier, West entrance of Melugas. Reward: The Awesome Swimwear, an adamantium Material kit and 500 Music Tickets. Task: Clear out the map filled with Juere enemies. Journal updates * Quest accepted: Orville in Melugas requested that I eliminate the Juere forces in the underground passage. I can get there from the stairs in Melugas. * Quest complete: I eliminated the Juere forces. All that's left to do is report to Orville in Melugas. Loot * Assorted furniture (highlights include a server and two computers) * Assorted weapons of decent to bad quality * A chest * A bejeweled chest * Assorted food items (highlights include a curaria). Walkthrough This quest is similar to other mob elimination quests taking place in permanent maps like Thieves' hideout level 2, Sewer Sweepage level 23 and Revenge mountain level 40. Simply talk to Orville in Melugas to accept the quest. After agreeing to help him, a set of stairs will appear near where he normally stands. These stairs will take you to the Underground Passage. The Underground Passage is a fairly large map and will be infested with a fair number of Juere Infantry, Juere Swordsman, and Juere Berserkers. If you were capable of reaching South Tyris in the first place, these enemies shouldn't be much of a problem. There are a couple of chests in the area, as well as a "hidden" spot in the lower right that contains another chest. The area is already mapped when entered, so these are easy to find. Once you've eliminated all the enemies on the map, your journal will update. Simply return to Orville to complete the quest. After completion, the Underground Passage will remain open, and can be used as a "safe zone" to rest, escape Etherwind or store items. Also, completing this quest will allow the player to ask for the same privileges granted by Elder NPCs; this option is non-functional in current versions however. Dialogue Elona Custom The following dialogue is taken from Elona Custom Unofficial version 1.65. ; Offer : W-w-what am I going to do?! This is bad, this is seriously bad... ?! Gah...! Adventurer, you came at just the right time! The truth is the power to our defense systems has been cut... I didn't realize that the underground passage was occupied by Juere soldiers until just a moment ago. This needs to be secretly taken care of before everyone finds out! :; I'll do it. :: I-I'm saved-! I'll show you the stairs to the underground passage. Please take care of them as soon as possible! :; Too much trouble. :: That's fine, but don't tell everyone what I just told you! ; Incomplete : People keep talking about hearing noises coming from the underground passage! Please, take care of the intruders quickly! ; Complete : Whew, we barely made it. That was close... Here, take this as my thanks. It's defective gear we had laying around in the warehouse underground. It should have pretty high performance. Probably. ; Return : Man, the inspection of the underground passage is such a pain. Maybe the bare minimum will be enough. Trivia * The rewarded here can be later traded to Doctor Gavela for much stronger equipment. See War Suit and Danger Swimwear for more information. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Melugas